


The Mistakes I Made

by AriInTheCloset



Category: Alex Verus Series - Benedict Jacka
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriInTheCloset/pseuds/AriInTheCloset
Summary: Alex's time as Richard's apprentice. Mostly canon compliant
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

# Chapter 1

I didn’t notice the man standing in the schoolyard until I saw a flash of futures where he began to speak to me. I tried to avoid him as I got closer, but as I attempted to skirt around him, he matched me.

“Hello Alex,” he said.

“What do you want?” I asked, a little annoyed at the intrusion into my solitary walk home.

“What do _you_ want?”

“I want to be somewhere else instead of in a school I hate with a bunch of bastards like them.” I also wanted him to leave me alone, although I got the feeling saying that would be a bad idea.

“Is that all?”

“It’s a start.”

“And then?” And then he was starting to piss me off with these pointless questions.

“What if you could have anything at all? What do you really want?”

“Okay. What I really want? I want to be so powerful that I don’t have to care about idiots like the, I want to be so far above them they can’t even touch me. Can you get me that?” I snapped, just wanting this conversation to be over.

“Yes. I can.”

For the first time, I really looked at him. He was a little taller than me, though not remarkably so, and he was an average build with hair a medium shade of brown. He was possibly the most nondescript man I had ever met. His expression was polite yet guarded and although he was smiling, I could see it didn’t reach his eyes.

“Who are you?” I asked. I was paying attention now, daring to hope.

“My name is Richard Drakh, but you can call me Master.”

My heart sank. I had thought I was too old for the attentions of a piece of shit like him.

“Get away from me you pervert!”

“You misunderstand me, Alex. I have no desires towards you the way you are implying.” He was still standing there, just as calm as he had been the moment before, although now I could swear the corners of his eyes twisted up, showing a hint of amusement.

I pushed past him, but I only got a couple of steps before he spoke again. “I can teach you how to control those visions you’re having. The ones of the future.”

For a second I froze. How did he know? More importantly, he believed me? I turned to face him once more.

“Think about it, Alex,” he said and handed me a plain business card. It said “Richard Drakh, mage,” and gave a phone number. Business cards were a lot of effort to go to just to kidnap me. Maybe he was telling the truth? Or perhaps he was just a nutjob like me. I sighed and left him there, walking home through the streets of London.

* * *

When I finally opened my front door, I found my mother sitting at the kitchen table with a man. Both were watching the door as if they’d been waiting for me to arrive.

“Alex,” she said, “this is Dr Newbury. I’d like you to talk to him. Properly this time. Please.”

Oh. He was a shrink. I should have guessed. She had been trying to convince me to see one again ever since my last “episode” where I was seen talking to someone who wasn’t yet there. I had refused, saying that if it hadn’t helped at any point over the last 3 years it probably wouldn’t fix me now. Besides, there was nothing to fix. It was real. Seemingly she’d decided to give up attempting to persuade me and had taken matters into her own hands.

Seeing the future wasn’t the blessing most would assume it to be. It was often difficult to distinguish past from present. And nobody had ever believed it was real. Except, I supposed, Richard Drakh.

The conversation with Dr Newbury did not go well. I had tried to convince him that I no longer believed that my visions were real, but the evidence otherwise was almost overwhelming and it was obvious he didn’t believe me. Eventually I was excused, and I left the kitchen to get started on a new book I’d borrowed from the library. As I did I heard him conferring with my mother. I heard only a few words, but my blood ran cold when I recognised that “admit him” and “secure inpatient facility” were among them. Shit. I took a deep breath, pulled the business card from my pocket, and dialled Richard’s number.


	2. Chapter 2

# Chapter 2

The phone rang 4 times before it was picked up. “Ah, Alex. I am glad you have decided to listen to my offer”

“You can help me control it? Turn it into something useful?” I whispered, conscious of the two adults downstairs who were undoubtedly still discussing my future. Without me. My fists clenched, but I attempted to keep the anger out of my voice.

“I can indeed. You have the potential to become rather powerful, you know.”

“What do you want in return? I doubt you’d help me for free, but I can’t pay you. Not enough to make it worth your time, anyway.”

“Money makes no difference to me, Alex. I would merely have your loyalty. You would become my apprentice, along with a select few others, and you would fall under my protection as you learned. In return you would do odd jobs for me. All should be within your capabilities, no need to worry.” I didn’t really see what I could do that he couldn’t get others to do better, but I wasn’t going to argue. Not when he was handing me such a means of escape on a silver platter.

“So I’d be your apprentice. What does that mean, exactly? I imagine being an apprentice to a mage is rather different to being apprenticed to a plumber.”

Richard chuckled then. “You’d be correct about that. You will quit school to come and live with me and your fellow apprentices in my mansion. You will have lessons to learn to best utilise your magic and about mage society. It will be an intense period of study, but should you complete it you will be a force to be reckoned with.”

“Wait, you’re talking like I’ve agreed to this.” I ran my hand through my spiky, dark hair before sighing. “I suppose I don’t have a choice but to say yes though.” Not that I really thought that I’d turn him down if I could.

“There is always a choice, Alex. I would certainly not force you into this.”

“It’s not you. It’s…” I trailed off, unable to think of a way to phrase my problems without sounding either petty or like I needed his help. “It doesn’t matter. Fine. I’ll be your apprentice. When does that start?”

* * *

I had been lucky that in the week between my phone call with Richard and the day he came back to London to pick me up, my mother hadn’t decided to have me committed. Or maybe Richard had arranged it that way. Looking back, it seems likely, but back then I chalked it up to luck. We had made plans to meet in a park near Camden market once I had left the house, ostensibly for school, the next Friday. I had packed my school bag with a small amount of clothes and toiletries and left a note for my mother informing her of my decision to leave (although not where I was going). When I arrived, the park was empty, so I sat on a bench, watching the entrance to search for any sign of Richard’s arrival.

“Hello again. I’m glad you could make it here on time.”

I whirled to find Richard strolling towards me from the other direction. “Uh, hello. How did you…? There’s only one entrance…” I said, pointing vaguely towards the gate I had come in by.

Richard smiled. “You’ll find that mages have many entrances and modes of transport that normal people do not. Come, we shall be utilising one such method now.”

He ushered me towards a secluded spot and once again I began to wonder if this was all an elaborate plan to sexually assault me, but I put it out of my mind. After all, I was going to be living with him, it wouldn’t be a fun experience if I were worried that he’d hurt me every time we were alone together. His hand went into his pocket and when he brought it out it held a small, smooth stone that was polished until it almost shone. Magic seemed to radiate from it, and I gasped as Richard poured more and more energy into it. I had never seen anyone actually use magic before. It was absolutely beautiful. Then a portal opened to the left of us and I stumbled backwards in surprise.

“What is that?” I asked, moving to what I figured was a safe distance from the portal to observe it. It was about the size of a standard door and I could see an elaborate fountain on the other side in front of what looked to be a very large house.

“This, Alex, is a gate, and is how we’ll be getting to my mansion today. Come on.” And he stepped through. I circled the gate. It was a two-dimensional rift in space but was only visible from the side I had originally been on. I could see Richard waiting for me on the other side and I closed my eyes and stepped through. It felt like nothing had happened and I opened my eyes, expecting to find myself still in the park, but instead I saw that the portal had closed and I was standing next to Richard in an open courtyard.

“How does that work? The gate or whatever it was?”

“It creates a similarity between two points in space, allowing us to travel between them. You’ll study them in more detail in due time, but for now let’s go in and get you settled.”

He led me through the doorway and into an extravagantly decorated hallway. Looking at Richard, I’d expected his mansion to be just a large house, functional for the purpose of housing himself and his students along with perhaps some other staff. It was almost like I’d expected him to be the headmaster of a small and exclusive school. That was very much not the case. The mansion was closer in style to a cathedral than a school with its gothic architecture and intricate tapestries hung on the walls. It was warm, colourful, and above all, beautiful.

As we walked, Richard pointed out key rooms such as the kitchen, dining room, ballroom (for some reason. Did anyone still have balls?), library, and his study, before he stopped.

“The apprentice bedrooms are on the first floor. Pick an empty room for your own. I believe the other three have already settled in.”

I still couldn’t quite fathom the majesty of the place. “This place is huge.”

“Yes.”

“How much did it cost?” I knew this was a rude question, but it had slipped out before I could censor my words.

“The value of money in the magical community is somewhat less than it was in your previous life.”

“How much do I get?” I asked, hopeful now. Money had been somewhat elusive since my parents had split up, my dad taking his generous lecturer’s salary with him.

“As much as you need. Within reason. What would you use it for?”

“What do you mean?”

“There really isn’t much for you to buy. Food will be provided from the kitchen and there is a selection of clothes and other necessities in the first floor storeroom. Take what you need. If you need something else, ask Tristana or Zander. Oh, treat them with courtesy please. I’ve instructed them to follow your orders, but if I discover you’ve harmed them, I’ll be upset.”

“What if I wanna go somewhere?”

“Travel expenses?”

“Yeah.”

“You’re in the middle of Wales, Alex. You can’t exactly flag down a taxi. I suppose you could walk to the nearest bus stop, but it’s several miles of woods and fields and I doubt it would take you anywhere you especially wanted to go.”

Alarm shot through me. Was I trapped? Maybe it would have been better to let my mother have me committed. At least that was the devil I knew. “Then how do I get anywhere?

“Use a gate stone.”

“I don’t know how to use a gate stone.”

“Then I suggest you learn.”

“Your introduction and first lesson will be in the living room at eight o’clock. I’ll see you then.” It was a clear dismissal, but I had one more question. I didn’t feel I had gotten quite to the crux of it the week prior.

“Why are you doing this?”

“Excuse me?”

“You’re giving us all this and you’re helping us. What do you get out of it?”

“Everyone wants to leave something behind.” And he walked away, leaving me with a lingering sense of unease. As if this place might not be the safe haven I had hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited the final conversation with Richard because I just found that passage in Bound. I did my best to paraphrase it when writing originally so most of the contents hasn't changed though.


	3. Chapter 3

Only after Richard left did I realise that he hadn’t told me where the living room was. I figured I should find that as soon as I had picked a room and dropped my bag off, so I headed up the wide staircase that we’d stopped in front of. The first door I tried to push open was locked and I could hear giggling stop as I did so.

“Oh, um, sorry. Didn’t realise this room was taken.”

I moved to walk to the next one, but the door flung open and a short girl with dark red hair stuck her head out. “Hey! You must be the last apprentice. I’m Shireen and this is Rachel,” she said excitedly, gesturing towards a blonde girl who was still sitting on the bed. Rachel smiled and gave a wave.

“Yeah. That’s me. I’m Alex.”

“Cool, so Rach and I have these two rooms, Tobruk’s at the other end of the corridor. The others are all free though.”

“Right, where’s the living room? Richard said we’d be meeting in there at 8?”

“Oh, that’s easy. It’s the room with the sofas!” She grinned, but then continued, “Nah, it’s the one just opposite here, see?” Her hand snaked past me to point towards a lone door on the other side of the hall.

“Thanks, Shireen. I’ll see you guys at 8?”

“Yup! Was nice to meet you, Alex!”

I left and the door swung closed, the chatter resuming as I made my way towards the block of empty rooms.

After a thorough investigation of the remaining bedrooms, I finally settled on one in the middle of the corridor. It wasn’t the largest, but the double bed in the centre had the softest mattress and the desk was big, with plenty of shelf space above it. There was still most of the day left until I was due to meet Richard so I went to the kitchens to make myself some sandwiches, then went to check out the library, hoping that if I couldn’t leave there was at least some interesting reading material.

The library was smaller than the ones I was used to, although I supposed that was to be expected, this was a private collection after all. Perhaps the biggest difference between this and the other libraries I had frequented was the subject matter of the books: these were all on magic. I found myself a book on divination and settled myself in an armchair to read.

Eight pm came all too soon. I had set an alarm on my watch for quarter to eight, and I was still engrossed in my book when it went off. I decided to take the book with me, fascinated by its contents, and I rushed across the mansion to the living room. It was a relatively small room, but it was cosy, and a fire was already burning in the grate when I arrived. Rachel and Shireen were sitting on one of the two sofas, with Shireen braiding Rachel’s long blonde hair. There was space next to them, but I felt a little awkward being so close to people I barely knew and sank into the smaller armchair instead, assuming Richard would be claiming the larger one that the other chairs were all facing.

It was Richard who arrived next, and he frowned a little when he scanned the room to find the other apprentice wasn’t there yet, but as he sat down in the other armchair the final attendee arrived.

“Sorry I’m late, Master. I lost track of time,” said the boy, Tobruk, Shireen had said. He was tall and muscular with dark skin and a closely shaven head. He looked a little older than the rest of us, perhaps 19 or so.

“Hmmm. Do not let it happen again, Tobruk. Punctuality is a virtue you would do well to cultivate.” Tobruk shifted a little uncomfortably and took up a position of leaning against the windowsill, ignoring the empty sofa.

“Very well. If you are all ready, let us begin. The most important lesson you will learn from me, today and throughout your time here as my apprentices, is not how to use your magic,” his eyes settled on the book I still clutched in my hand, “ there are many who could teach you that. No, it is about the very nature of the power you seek, and how you can take it. The True Path is the means by which you can claim all you desire. The true path is power. Power to build and power to destroy. You have your magic, but true power does not come merely from being born with the gift. True power comes from one place only: your inner self. Strength, determination, force of will: these are what distinguish a dark mage, a true mage, from a dabbler. To be willing to rise higher or sink lower than your enemy, to know that no one is above you… that is the True Way. Your greatest enemies are fear and compassion. Both are weakness, and weakness is death. I do not expect all of you to succeed. Some will prove weak, in body or mind or will, and if you have a weakness, I will find it. But those of you who earn the right to call yourself dark mages, who become disciples of the true way, will be power incarnate. Lessers will speak of you in fear and envy. No one will be able to stand against you, and your words will be as the voice of God.”

It was Tobruk who broke the silence. “When do we start?”

“Now.”


End file.
